


[Podfic of] Right Here Someday

by klb



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: podfic by klb of a fic by brynnmckAuthor's summary: Five holidays that Zoe and Wade didn't (technically) celebrate together, and one they did.Spoilers through 3x09, "Something to Talk About"





	[Podfic of] Right Here Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Right Here Someday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150510) by [brynnmck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnmck/pseuds/brynnmck). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Right%20Here%20Someday.mp3) | **Size:** 37.7 MB | **Duration:** 55:10
[M4B](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Right%20Here%20Someday.m4b) | **Size:** 46.8 MB | **Duration:** 55:10 
| 

Cover Art by hananobira.  
  
---|---


End file.
